


A Bird Loved by the Wind

by HeartsFate



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a prompt from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: Phillip's surprise was something she hadn't expected. While it frightened her, she loved it nonetheless.





	A Bird Loved by the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a bit scared. I've loved this movie way before I saw it and loved the soundtrack before I even saw the movie, but it was everything I wanted and more. 
> 
> Anyway, first time writing for this gorgeous pair. Hope you enjoy it. This was written for a prompt given at comment-fic on livejournal.

Anne laughed, her hands covering Phillip’s as he covered her eyes. He carefully guided her forward, instructing her occasionally when they needed to move to avoid her from crashing into anything. Only once had they tripped, laughing all the way as Phillip caught her before her knees could even scrape the ground. 

“Are we there yet?” she asked purposely for the umpteenth time since they’d left the safety of the Circus tent, a grin teasing at her lips at Phillip’s scoff. 

“Almost,” he answered, “just a few minutes more. You’re going to love it, trust me.”

Anne hummed in response, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. She trusted him more than words could begin to describe. This thing between them, friendship and love, was still all new to her. She wasn’t used to be treating sweetly by anyone other then W.D and it still frightened her. The world they were born in was still a mess. Others continued to sneer and ridicule her for no other reason than being graced with chocolate skin versus their vanilla. They tried to push her down and down, but Phillip would have none of it. For the first time in years, she felt safe with someone who wasn’t her brother. 

“We’re here,” Phillip’s breath warmed her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Phillip pressed flush against her back as they stopped.His hands slid slowly from her eyes, fingers nothing more than a ghost of a touch as they trailed down her cheeks and neck before settling on her shoulders. 

Her eyes remained shut for a moment more, preparing herself for whatever surprise he had in store. With a quick breathe and a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, Anne opened her eyes. The widen at the sight, a soft gasp escaping her. 

“Do you like it?” Phillip asked, once more causing her to shiver. 

“I-,” she was at a lost for words, “Phillip, is that-?”

“A hot-air balloon? It is. Beautiful isn’t it?” She nodded and he stepped out in front of her, taking her hands in his as he beamed down at her. “It’s been all any one can talk about lately. I pulled some strings and since you enjoy flying, why not try a different sort?”

He pulled them forward, producing two tickets from his coat and handing them to the man leaning against the basket. Lost in the beautiful design of the large balloon, Anne missed the looks and whispers from around them. She would have ignored them all the same had she heard and seen them, not wanting her evening date with Phillip to be ruined. 

Phillip gave her hand a gentle squeeze, seeking her attention, “Ready?”

“We’re going up?”

He laughed, “of course we are. I didn’t buy us tickets just to stay with our feet on the ground.”

She rolled her eyes, casting another look up at the hot-air balloon, “is it safe?” She didn’t know why she was stalling. Being up high had never been an issue for her, but ropes and hoops in a confined space were far different than a wicker-basket in the sky. 

“Are you afraid?” The question was a tease, but one look into those brilliantly colored blue eyes showed her his concern. She knew her Phillip would think of something else for them to do if she said yes. 

“I can assure you, Miss,” the man now stationed within the basket declared, “this is one of the safest modes to travel.”

She gave the man a small smile, surprised he hadn’t turned them away like so many others had for being together and appreciating his honesty. He tipped his hat to her and offered out his hand to help her inside. With another look to Phillip, she took it, picking up the end of her dress slightly with the other as she stepped forward with Phillip hot on her heels. 

The man gave them a few instructions while he moved to secure the little gate for the basket. Enjoy themselves and being careful with too quick movements as they went. There were more but she could barely focus on his words as they finally began to move. 

Anne gripped the edge of the basket out of fear as they ascended, the ground below growing smaller and smaller. This was strange to her, having never gone higher then certain heights during her routines. The basket shook just for a moment, thanks for a sudden gust of wind . A warm arm snaked around her waist, securing her against a solid body. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Phillip whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

Anne smiled, the fear she’d felt slowly melting away. It was certainly different from her ropes and hoop but it was just as marvelous. In Phillip’s arms, she allowed herself to relax taking in the view.

New York had always been a breathtaking sight in the evening with all its lights. To see it for the first time from up above was truly a vision. She closed her eyes as another gust from the cool night breeze blew pass them, feeling like a bird loved by the wind. Anne wanted nothing more than to spread her arms out and truly feel like a bird taken to the sky. 

“It’s beautiful, Phillip,” she whispered, afraid anything louder would disrupt their magical little heaven. 

Phillip hummed beside her, “so beautiful.”

She turned meeting his eyes, a blush coming to her cheeks. No matter how many times he told her, he always earned the same reaction. Her skin warmed and her mind grew light, heart beating far too fast to be normal. Phillip leaned forward, closing the minimal distance between them. Her hands cradled his face as she came forward to meet him, locking lips in a sweet kiss that meant so many things for them. A promise to always love each other, his promise to never let her fall, her promise to him to keep him grounded and so much more. 

Anne pulled away first, keeping their foreheads pressed against one another as they caught their breath. Phillip’s eyes remaining close, while giving her hip a gentle squeeze. She laughed softly, nuzzling her nose against his. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, fingers tracing the outlines of his cheeks, “for showing me the world.”

“You are my world.”

The man, whom they’d forgotten all about, hummed a sweet tone loud enough for them to here. She realized quickly it was more to set a mood then to interrupt them, as the man only continued to hum with a grin on his face as he looked off to the side. Anne silently thanked him as well for allowing them a moment of peace to forget everything outside of her and Phillip. 

She’ll have quite the story to share with Lettie and the others when they returned to the ground. For now, Anne settled back in Phillip’s arms. Her head finding his shoulder as he rested his against her’s, nestled as close as possible as they continued to drift, enjoying the view.


End file.
